The present invention relates to a synthetic-speech calculator and, more particularly, to a playback operation circuit for a synthetic-speech calculator wherein calculation equations and numerical data are audibly generated by a voice synthesizer after the completion of the calculation.
An example of synthetic-speech calculators was disclosed in A. TANIMOTO et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,584 issued Dec. 18, 1979, entitled "SYNTHETIC-SPEECH CALCULATORS" assigned to the present assignee. For those synthetic-speech calculators, it is desirable that a playback operation means be adapted to the calculators for providing an audible sound of calculation data such as one or more calculation equations and calculation numerical data to assist in the confirmation of the introduction of them.